The disclosure relates generally to producing glass products and more particularly to restricting hydrogen permeation through the wall of an article which may be used in producing the glass products.
Gaseous glass defects in the form of oxygen-rich blisters may be introduced into glass while it is being manufactured. During manufacturing, these blisters may form at an interface between the molten glass and an adjacent platinum wall. The blisters may form in response to hydrogen permeating through the platinum wall. Therefore, the blistering may be referred to as hydrogen permeation blistering.
No admission is made that any reference cited herein constitutes prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinency of any cited documents.